The invention relates to a container made of cardboard or like material which has walls made up of a plurality of wall sections--partly delimited by a fold line or fold lines--joined intimately to a base, at least one lid flap at an opening surrounded by said wall sections, and also dust flaps which lie transverse to the lid flap and face the inner surface of the lid flap/flaps when the container is closed, there being at least one fold line running between the lid flap and a neighbouring wall section over the breadth of the same starting from the edge at the side of the flap. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a pattern or blank from which the container is assembled.
Known containers of the above kind are employed to hold various kinds of substances. If these substances are in the form of finely divided dust-like material, or tend to create dust, it is necessary to have an additional container, for example a bag, pouch or the like to be placed inside the cardboard container. The reason for this is that up to now it has not been possible to make a dust-tight container from a cardboard blank without providing some additional facility.